White Chocolate Paradise
White Chocolate Paradise is the 7th episode of season 1 in Stampy's Lovely World. Plot The episode opens with the burying and funeral of Stampy's first dog, Gregory, featuring a montage of the times together. Afterwards, Stampy and Crimson Azoth proceed with their work on Stampy's Storage Room and Stampy's Crafting Room, and Crimson Azoth builds the first version of the Heart statue featured in Stampy's Love Garden as a joke, however it is built from Dirt blocks,the pink heart version was build later. Features Googlies * Horde (Off Camera) Stampy explains him and Crimson Azoth having a rough night as mobs attacked them when they went to bed due to the bed glitch. * Zombie #1 * Skeleton When trying to sleep Stampy and Craig are awoken by a skeleton which attacks Stampy and zombie which attacks Craig. * Zombie #2 After killing the initial skeleton and zombie Stampy goes to bed but gets out to help Craig who is attacked by a zombie. Locations * Gregory's grave. * Stampy's Lovely House Entrance * Storage Room (Edited)(Unfinished) * Garden Roof (Mentioned) * Mine Entrance (Edited) * Mine * Mine Exit * Love Garden (Mentioned) * Crafting Room (Begun Construction) * Stampy's Love Garden (Dirt) Villains No Villains appear in this episode. Items * Bone During Gregory's funeral Stampy throws down Gregory's favorite bone which ironically belonged to the same skeleton that killed him. * Sign During Gregory's funeral Crimson Azoth throws a sign on Gregory's grave. Deaths * Stampy (Off Camera) * Crimson Azoth (Off camera) Stampy explains both of them being killed due to the bed glitch allowing mobs to spawn inside. Trivia *The title of the episode refers to Stampy's association of Sandstone Blocks with White Chocolate and the fact that they are finishing off the Storage Room. *The Love Garden was accidentally built in this episode. *This is one of the two episodes where Stampy starts his video sadly, the other is Creeper Coaster. *This is the first time another player has appeared in a SLW video. *The first grave in SLW is featured in this episode. *It's possible the bone Stampy throws into Gregory's grave was the one the skeleton dropped. *Crimson Azoth changes to the Tennis Steve skin in this episode. *Stampy makes a Skyrim reference when he says "Unfortunately a skeleton fired an arrow at his face... Not to his KNEE." *Stampy reveals having quite a lot of success mining off camera and says he got iron, gold, and a small collection of diamonds. *Stampy reveals that when he was killed by mobs due to the bed glitch there was a "mad dash for all my belongings." *It's then revealed that Crimson Azoth got the "better end of the bargain." *Stampy mentions regretting not building his house in one style. *Stampy reveals a strategy to skipping the bed glitch is going to be the minute it begging to get dark. *Stampy reveals that the outside mine exit was made by complete coincidence when he accidentally dug into his mine. *It's revealed that since he's played more than him Crimson Azoth kind of judges Stampy. Stampy gives a quote saying "What are you doing here? This isn't the most efficient way to mine." *It's revealed that when Stampy and Crimson Azoth played Border Lands 2 Craig got fed up with Stampy because he wanted to go around shooting things and Stampy spent his entire time on the menu screen arranging guns and looking at stats. *Stampy wishes he could nerd pile in real life and says he thinks the world would be such a simpler place if it was built out of blocks. *Stampy confirms his motivation for building the Storage Room out of sandstone was because it reminded him of white chocolate. *Stampy reveals he thinks there's about 20 people watching his videos. *Stampy reveals he is very tired as he is recording. *Crimson Azoth jokingly labels a chest Stampy's talent and leaves it empty. This chest was kept and is even in the updated Storage Room. *He also puts down an empty chest labeled womans rights. A sexist joke. *Along with these he labels one souls of my enemies and ponies. *As the video is recorded it's revealed Crimson Azoth only has an Xbox Live mic. *Stampy reveals he's more terrified of skeletons after what they did to Gregory. Goofs/Errors * Stampy incorrectly calls chests crates. * When labeling the chests in the storage room Stampy incorrectly spells wool, spelling it "whool." * When explaining accidentally making the mine exit Stampy says wood paddling rather than wood planks. * Stampy once again breaks sandstone with his hand causing him to lose it more quickly. * Stampy calls chests box's. * When explaining his motives for building the crafting room out of cobblestone Stampy incorrectly calls wooden planks wooden panels. * First build of Stampy's Love Garden Video This is a kid-friendly version of this episode, meaning that all the swears are censored. Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Videos Category:Episode Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Video Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone! Category:Stampy's Video